Ongoing gags
pumpkin?]] Many ongoing gags, or "callbacks", occur in MS Paint Adventures. In addition to internal callbacks in each adventure, the later adventures (particularly Homestuck) sometimes also reference the earlier adventures. On a related note, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff was originally created with the purpose of being referenced in mind, as " " for Homestuck. Similar, but typically of a more serious and plot-relevant nature, are recurring themes. Gags in multiple adventures ;Auto-Parry :At first just a sight-gag in Problem Sleuth as Ace Dick does not so much parry as take the blow full on, it has morphed into a series of terrible puns in Homestuck universe, such as "Auto-Pastry" when John Aggresses his Dad; similarly, Rose "Auto-Perrier" and "Blotto-Parry" when she Aggresses her mother. Dave also later uses "Auto-Harley" against Jack Noir, and Vriska uses "Auto-Pirate" against the same. ;"Be the other guy" :A command used to semi-force the story to focus on another character. It was first used in Jailbreak (though not perfectly) and later appeared in Homestuck to make the story shift from Dave's perspective to John's. Also used for . Also used in the Midnight Crew Intermission, where the command . ;Busts :Typically placed in Problem Sleuth, busts are seen obstructing pathways, as Busts-R-Us is a Legitimate Establishment, and are constructed to look like several movie celebrities, most notably Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson and Snoop Dogg. A combination of busts has also been created: the Bowen Stilson Dogg. This gag made a lampshade appearance in as Dirk attempts to exit his room. ;Colors and units of distance :Black Inches first appeared in Jailbreak, and is referred to multiple times in Homestuck, such as Clubs Deuce's smut magazine (a parody, as it here refers to licorice). Black Inches also appears as a smut magazine in Problem Sleuth. 's whip bears the same name, and the most powerful ability of the Queen's Ring, the Red Miles, is also a reference to the magazine. Bec Noir has also used a variant of the Red Miles, presumably called the Green Miles, or at least the Green some unit of distance. Homestuck also features the Yellow Yard, and Dirk's auto-responder has used the phrase "Blue Leagues". Aranea the serpentine mating forms of adult cherubs as " " (astronomical units). ;"Dear, sweet, precious X" : on dear, sweet Sonhearst, when Ace Dick Auto-Parries a bullet for him. after Sonhearst becomes Bathearst. Way, way later, it's first used in Homestuck to refer to , and later applied primarily to Fefeta, usually by Roxy. In Openbound , one can also examine dear, sweet, beautiful, dear, precious, sweet, sweet, dear, sweet HORSEAPONI while controlling Horuss (#neigh). In A6A6I4, John recovers the . ;"First, be the X. Second..." :A command that first appears . In Homestuck, Rose is instructed to be the pony and either or Mom. John is instructed to and find dad. ;Flip the Fuck Out :Occasionally a character in Problem Sleuth (or, some instances, in Homestuck) will Flip the Fuck Out. Weasels from Problem Sleuth mainly do this when they get agitated. ;"Fondly Regard..." :Since Godhead Pickle Inspector refuses to do anything other than "Fondly regard creation", many commands are given that use a word that sounds very similar to "creation", such as or . His rule seems a little loose, as GPI does fondly regard some , although it certainly could be considered part of his creation. The same may apply to his . In an extra, GPI to "Fondly regard donation", but of course that's non-canon. Bucking the trend a bit, Wayward Vagabond for the desert night over Exile Town. Gamzee and Jane have each fondly regarded . John has been known to to Nanna's ashes. ; :Oftentimes, Hussie will slip in some gay porn. Most notable is Hunk Rump. It does not appear in Homestuck, but the Smuppets can be a sort of replacement, as well as Equius's fine musclebeast nudes. However, Hunk Rump does make an appearance on the ''Homestuck Vol. 9'' cover art, as one of the cards held by Jake. ;Haunting refrains :When musical instruments are present in a scene (string instruments in particular), a command to play a haunting refrain is often chosen, and accompanied by a simple flash video. This actually originated in Problem Sleuth, when PS was commanded to play a . However, he refused, because the tuba in question was encrusted with filth from years of neglect. ;"Punch in snout to establish " :Ace Dick is prone to expressing himself through violence, and tends to exert his Emotions in . Oddly enough, it usually results in him gaining allies. to the Midnight Crew Intermission in Homestuck. Later, a salamander in [4 (LOWAS)|[S ACT 4 >]] contemplates punching the Heir in the snout to accomplish... some purpose, if he ever meets him. Also referenced . ; Retrieve arms" :Based on the fact that character arms are often not drawn when by the character's side. This command is often the first command given to a new character when they appear. This is a pun based on the word " ", i.e. weapons. One exception is Jade, who already has her arms out . The command is used as wordplay later, though, with Jade being told to ;"This is incredibly..." :In Problem Sleuth, several of Pickle Inspector's actions have been described . It has also been seen in Homestuck , including in the . A common specific variant, "This is incredibly silly!", usually , but occasionally . ;" in disgust" :A command common among the male characters in Problem Sleuth establishing their disgust in recent events. It doesn't matter whether they are or , nor how much they try and , or even if they are or not, sooner or later ! This gag was to Homestuck, as well as the . Jane that she managed to . Her hat appropriately . ;Weapon/Object Duality :Weapons in Problem Sleuth may be exchanged with , also known as an innocuous double, often when it's most inconvenient. The next frame typically gives an explanation of why it's ridiculous to think the character ever had such an object in the first place. This extends to the Midnight Crew in Homestuck, who keep all their items as decks of cards, and even appears briefly in Hivebent as Kanaya's weapon. Later it's revealed that 's Cairo Overcoat and cane both also have innocuous double. Or more accurately, the cane is the (relatively) innocuous form of his actual weapon. ; What pumpkin?" :The appearance of pumpkins, which originated from Jailbreak. As pumpkins are rather elusive, it's often very difficult to actually tell if there has ever been one in the room. This may have been caused by Jake, who appearified several pumpkins after discovering his Transmaterializer. Also referenced by the company called What Pumpkin, which sells Homestuck merchandise. ;"X has been slain." :This has been used numerous times in Problem Sleuth and in Homestuck. ;"X: Land already" :Similarly to the above, this is used in Problem Sleuth and Homestuck to switch perspective to another character. In this case, one who has been falling, usually while other characters have been the focus. Has been used for Problem Sleuth ( and ), Nervous Broad ( ), Hysterical Dame ( ), John ( ), Jade ( ), Tavros ( ) and most recently Roxy ( ). ;"You become... My God... YOU BECOME... X." :Followed by complaints about imagination and how you'd somehow harm your own (or someone else's) imagination in the face. It was applied to Ace Dick when he combined himself with his alternate selves, and later applied to the Draconian Dignitary when he put on the Ring of Orbs Nofold. ;"YOU (VERB) THAT (NOUN) THIS INSTANT!" "YOU COULD NOT/CANNOT DO IT. YOU COULD NOT/CANNOT (VERB) THE (NOUN)." :This cry of rage and/or its frequent companion failure have so far appeared four times. It was first uttered by Ace Dick while playing a game of Hunk Rump: The Gathering. In an attempt to get Problem Sleuth to hurry up and finish his turn, he begins to urge PS to . In its second appearance, Hearts Boxcars tries to get a doubt-filled Tavros to get up and kiss Vriska. When Tavros refuses due to his inability to stand up, Hearts Boxcars . Later, Bec Noir demonstrates his his Jade, due to the loyalty he inherited from Bec. Most recently, has commanded the Handmaid to " ". Gags in Problem Sleuth ;"Fall in a more manner." :This has been used multiple times: Problem Sleuth , Pickle Inspector , and Nervous Broad . ;"I don't know why you haven't " :Some actions occur on their own, and the action notifies the player that they most likely should have thought of this MONTHS ago, or that something is so simple that the player shouldn't question its obviousness. ;"Ride like a " :A commandoften given toward objects that clearly should not be ridden like a mechanical bull. ;Trying to use Sepulchritude :Problem Sleuth has had to many times, until it is finally . Gags in Homestuck It's worth noting that implies that callbacks are and that . In other words, many of the callbacks and recurring gags in Homestuck might be explainable in-universe as possible instances of circumstantial simultaneity. ; like a(n) and on your :First used by John when he is told to , second by Rose, when she is told to , third by Dave, where he is told to , and lastly by Jade, who was asked to . All of these requests were met with reluctance by the characters, with the exception of Dave, who did consider at a later date. Along with Jade, who dismisses the idea first, but immediately after decides to ;x2 Facepalm Combo : by Rose in the Mausoleum, then by Karkat , and later by Spades Slick (directly after his past self , albeit centuries before). In }}, Terezi pulled off a x3 Triple Facepalm Combo, with the aid of Lil Cal (pap). The gag is later subverted with 's , Bec Noir's , and B2 Jack's :*Additionally, some stairs cause a and, later, a . ;A hell of a mystery... :Sometimes we come across the solution to ".}} ;A recurring introductory set of lines in Pesterlogs :An introduction from a troll, a reaction with multiple "o"s (or zeroes) from the victim, the line "So I guess A is finally the B you C everything D," followed by an emoticon. Three examples, in the order in which they appeared in the story line, are as follows; it is also notable that, in the first and second of the examples, the phrase "Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" is given after the emoticon. In the third, "Is there nothing I can do to ease your mind?" is given after a long pep talk. :* ; A = , B = , C = , and D = :* ; A = , B = , C = , and D = :* ; A = , B = , C = , and D = . Karkat's initial judgment of Jade is much later on. ; fucking pirouette :Several characters use this phrase, or a variation thereof, to describe how they are going to flip out if an annoying event continues to happen. It is a dramatic exaggeration of the phrase "fly off the handle". First (repeated ) when he was getting fed up with Bro's weird puppets, and actually carried out in }}. It is next done by Dave and the jutting out and impudent felt plush, . Sollux threatens to do an off the deep end if he sees any more tangled wires. Dave claims he is doing when Davesprite is talking to Rose. Dave later to taunt him. Terezi performs one in }}, mirroring Dave's flash. Such acrobatics are also used to dismount objects in an ironically ungraceful manner; Dave , and Gamzee . When Hussie gets , MSPA Readers swear they will do one "off the stump and blow their brains out if it doesn't stop keep happening." Dirk tells Jane that Jake needs to be more skeptical, and not }}. And the auto-responder, when Dirk asks him if he can handle overseeing Jane's entry into the game, claims he will , following it up with an extended metaphor about marrying the handle. Also used when Jane , along with some lass scampering, a couple of youth rolls, and a nice abscond. Rose threatens to do this so hard she impregnates the Incipisphere with her body if John keeps protesting he's not their leader. ;"Addiction is a powerful thing." :Stated in many of the introductory panels of both kids and trolls. ;" s. ." :Appears all over Act 5 in most of the instances where trolls are speaking of ALL of something. ALL OF IT. First shows up when Sollux is . Other than Sollux's case, it , but has also been used by , and (when talking to Vriska). In Alterniabound Karkat snarks about the gag, when the that "AREN'T AN EXHAUSTIVELY QUANTIFIABLE THING AND WE BOTH FUCKING KNOW THAT". " " has also been used. Rose goes into somewhat of an of the gag, using the terms "exhaustive possession" and "monopolization". ;Backup clothing :In the Midnight Crew Intermission, the Midnight Crew all have backup hats, and has a backup Cairo Overcoat. ;Being entrenched in stuff :Originally used in , Dave refers to his and Karkat's entrenchment through . ;Being fuck-deep in stuff :Dave gets " into lively, fluffy muppet buttock," Karkat that Terezi is probably burrowed fuck deep in the lab, Roxy in meowcats (after mentioning it ), Dave later mentions he's " in alt daves before", and Dirk has been in flying buttresses and purple pointy things. Caliborn also that his goal in Sburb is to confront Yaldabaoth. ;Big no :A character is drawn in scribble mode (usually inside the Tricksterlog/Dialoglog) as having their hands on their head and yelling an incredibly long "NOOOOOOO...OOOO!" It is with Jake, in response to Jane's declaration of how caucasian peachy she feels. It is later when Jane stabs Karkat, much to Jade's irritation. The third character to do it is Dave, while ;Blast off. :Done by , , and . ; :Commonly used as an all purpose reaction to... well, almost anything. , John, Jade, , , , and even Spades Slick have expressed their thoughts about someone or something using some sort of BLUH. Terezi claims to be . Characters engaging in a BLUH are often depicted in Scribble Mode. ;Boggle vacantly at these shenanigans :Used at of the Midnight Crew intermission. Jake subsequently at Dirk's technical shenanigans. Caliborn the reference twice. ;"Boy. You there, boy." :A standard greeting from Exile to player, occasionally followed by an instruction to "quit all this scurrying around". Used by and . Spades Slick instead opts for " " addresses the Handmaid in , as does the Condesce to Jane ;"Bring me a horse and I am yours forever." :First used by Hussie in the first part of Openbound as an optional task. It was then used again in the third part by Horuss, this time necessary to proceed through the game. ; :Dave was served during his strife with his Bro. Sollux later predicts that he will get his ass served to him twofold, . Later, Dave becomes like a dude on butler island; , since he became the server player for both Rose and Jade. Also, Jake worries that . Unfortunately, In Openbound, part three, Aranea describes the Lost Weeaboos, one of the fragments is "served like a shounen man on shitsuji butler island...". ;Carrying five or more computers :Like a sensible person. and (much to ) seem to show folly in this category. , however, having a grandmother who advocated such thorough preparedness, is well equipped in the computational department. ;Crumpling paper in anger : , , , , and have all been seen crumpling paper in anger. ;"Cut to the chase and immediately." :Used in the introductions of and . ;"Dear, sweet, precious X" :See Gags in multiple adventures ; :Spades Slick spends much of the Midnight Crew Intermission breaking the 1000 clocks in mansion. He later destroys 's clock, marking a total of . Arguably, this is paralleled by Jack Noir, who upon arrival in the trolls' session fights a thousand-strong army of doomed timeline Aradiabots. Since they are robots of the Maid of Time, they are feasibly describable as "time-related devices". In other words, 1000/1000 Aradiabots Destroyed. Then the alpha Aradiabot blows up – in a sense also destroyed by Jack, as it's caused by Aradia's god tier ascension when he destroys the trolls' Derse – making it 1001/1000. ;Don't turn your back on the body :First by as a piece of advice to Karkat. Karkat, however, . Later referenced by , , , and . Dave and Dirk also of turning their backs. ;Drinking something one is not supposed to :A character attempts to drink something that looks tantalizing, only to retch in disgust and find out otherwise. Often goes hand in hand with BLUH and, accordingly, Scribble Mode. So far, this has happened to John with his (in Dave's imagination), Rose with one of her mother's , Kanaya with the of her just-deceased lusus, Feferi with some , and the Wizardly Vassal with (though the latter kept on drinking it anyway). The latest one is Roxy when she drank her martini, much like Rose but with . Eridan would have also with Faygo, but he considered it unnecessary since it's just soda, no big deal. ;Dropping things :Picking up things or taking them out of the Sylladex can cause other items captchalogued in there to eject, often violently and in a hilarious fashion. ;EGG! :The creation or arrival of an obviously plot-critical accompanied by the animated text "EGG!" This has been seen , , and when . ; :Tensei's muzak ditty has now appeared in Homestuck thirteen times to date. It remains to be seen if there is any significance to the fact that Caliborn and the crew of Vriska's ship . ;"Everybody out of the god damn way." :"You/I got a A full of B, a C full of D, and an E full of F." :* ; A = hat, B = bomb, C = fist, D = penis, E = head and F = empty. :* ; A = lab, B = cats, C = skirt, D = scamper, E = head and F = vodka. :* ; A = , B = , C = , D = , E = and F = . ;Extravagant bitch :This descriptor has so far been used to describe three females. (in line with his usual way of referring to females), to refer to Vriska (possibly negatively), and to refer to Jane (presumably affectionately). ;"Farmin' these goddamn X. Fuckin' pain in the ass." :Hearts Boxcars is left after knocks him into a different calendar year. Salamander mushroom farmers express In of Openbound, Kankri tags one of his remarks to Meenah with . ;Faux typos :Especially used by trolls. Common examples are "bunp", "sign" (for "sigh"), "jegus", etc. Also a favorite of Roxy's (how many are alcohol-induced and how many are intentional is unclear). ;Flappy swingy doodad :Various characters have trouble remembering the term for the flag on mailboxes. The actual term is "Mailbox flag", or maybe "Semaphore" if you're really fancy. ;Flash page back buttons :Starting with and including the , the back buttons are changed to do different tasks rather than restarting the flash animation. :*If the back button is clicked on the first instance, the button disappears and the word "why" appears above where the button was. :*In attempting to click the back button in the second flash, the button changes positions and dimensions. If the reader continues to roll over the button, Nic Cage's face appears. Clicking the face returns the button to the corner and Nic Cage says, "boner." :*The third flash's back button causes many back buttons to appear. Only one button resets the flash, clicking another button will make a honk play, indicating the reader clicked the wrong button. :*Clicking the fourth flash's back button repeatedly creates sun designs (possibly alluding to Yaldabaoth's head) out of many flash buttons, but clicking any button will "advance" the progress. Eventually, each sun is replaced with a grid of Nic Cage faces. Clicking any face makes the animation pan to a poorly rendered National Treasure poster. Nic again says, "boner." ; off things :When not specifically doing acrobatic fucking pirouettes, things generally , or hooks, in a manner requiring increasingly exaggerated metaphors. For instance, , from that shit and seeking custody of the hook and the shit's two kids, with the handle, and perhaps seek marital counseling, going really fast and Sollux being his toupee, and most of all, Karkat upping his standard shit-flipping by " ". ;"Fuck that guy" :So far solely applied to Gamzee, and spoken by three separate characters. * * * ;Headdesk and beating of the back of the head :Done by during a flash animation and by during a normal panel. Later by after seeing Trickster Jane using some majyyk/magic. ;"He is already here" :Usually in relation to , referring to his ability to travel to any time and place he wants. The phrase is first used when that will summon into the universe, by to Rose, and by himself when he . When appears in Hussie's manor, our beloved author notes that is always already here. There are also four cases of the phrase referring to someone other than . The is applied to Jack Noir by Vriska, the to Spades Slick by , the and her Imperious Condescion by Dirk, and the to the Imperial Drones by Caliborn. In the instance where it refers to Slick however, it is to lead the viewer to believe he will be English. It is referring to Caliborn, who is technically Lord English's younger self. : It's worth noting that Andrew Hussie used a variant of this gag, "I am already dead," in a between him and Caliborn. ;"Hey." "Sup." :Used when Dave is greeting a fellow Dave or another character. , , . ;"Huge bitch" :This choice of descriptor in the Midnight Crew Intermission. The next was in Act 4, in a . The next appearance is in Hivebent, Vriska's introduction. The mirrors the second one. With the appearance of this gag comes a scribble of the targeted person, generally accompanied by a "BLUH BLUH". So far, only the Black Queen, and Vriska are considered huge bitches, but more recently, as Rose is busy being her typical cryptic self and leaves John hanging to deal with two trolls, he refers to her as a . Much later, Vriska refers to her denizen, Cetus, as a }}. ;"I am the X. It's me." :Repeated on several occasions. This is a reference to . ;"I can't really control the X." :This gag first appears during Aradia's conversation with Equius, in which he mistakes her ribbits as a form of roleplay, but in reality she . In an enthuastic conversation with Kanaya, Feferi claims she , although Kanaya calls her out on this fallacious claim . During Karkat's intermission intervention with Terezi, when Dave is on speakercrab, the device pinches Terezi's toe, but when she gets mad he points out that he . When Rose initially asks John about his new retcon powers, he explains that he . At one point, Aradia subverts the trope by controlling the ribbits deliberately, in an attempt to cause a glitch in paradox space : ;"I think I should get a towel." :First appeared with John, when he tries to clean up the mess with the cake in . Due to and his sweating problem, it became used in situations where the person is nervous. also uses this talking to Dirk. ;"It's sharp and it's X and it's Y" :Dave and Dirk's swords are frequently described in this manner. :* :* :* :* :* ;"I/YOU HATE X I/YOU HATE X I/YOU HATE X" :Used when a character is in a crowd; he repeatedly exclaims that he hates something. First used by Hearts Boxcars when he's . Later used in Ministrife by Karkat: "I HATE THE AFTERLIFE I HATE THE AFTERLIFE..." Later would be used by Caliborn when . ; thoughts :When characters are first introduced in Homestuck, they get which normally consist of acting like an animal and besmirching their surroundings via some bodily discharge. They usually get these thoughts after trying to retrieve their arms. Though those thoughts often got cancelled, Jade with hers. Dave doesn't do it but it is here as well as done by Brobot . ;"Immutable fact I am stating... does not mean" :Karkat tells John that all troll kids hate all human kids during an with him, and calls John an idiot so that he can clearly explain why he is not trying to be mean to him. Terezi later that she is being helpful, but friendship just isn't taking place. Next it is again Karkat, stating that , but that isn't any reason to withhold information. Kanaya Aradia that, although it is immutable that Sgrub will be terrible and although they are not on the same team, she will still be helpful. In the post-scratch universe, Caliborn to Dirk that he doesn't reveal future events because him giving a shit is simply not taking place. ;Ironic proximity to some horses :A character or object's being in the proximity of some horses is stated to be ironic, though no explanation for why it should be considered ironic is ever provided. During his showdown with , Hussie that it would be ironic if died in the proximity of some horses, and when appears to be confused by the claim Hussie tells him to " " After taking over the narrative and finding Hussie's secret hatch, Caliborn if the hatch's contents being in the proximity of some toy horses is supposed to be ironic. Later, during the second act of "Homosuck," Caliborn that "Alpha Male"'s adventure starting in the proximity of some horses is ironic, then tells the reader to think it over. In , Caliborn is left heavily injured in the proximity of the toy horses, though in this instance, it goes unremarked upon. Later on in "Homosuck," ARquiusprite's arrival and Caliborn's (temporary?) defeat are accompanied by the presence of some horses, the irony of which Caliborn ;Irons in the fire :Used by various trolls throughout the comic, much to the dismay of Karkat, who was the first to use it. It is formally addressed by Karkat on several occasions, usually after saying "Don't you dare say it", or something along those lines. A variation occurs in when Kanaya says "Burdens In The Fire" which means the opposite, but kind of has the same idea to it. ;"IS THIS YOU" :Used by Terezi to attempt to troll Dave by sending him pictures of various badasses males that bear the most minimal of resemblance to him. One instance led Davesprite to compliment Terezi's trolling methods, although he could have been trolling her in turn. Thus far, several in two between Dave and Terezi. More recently, Calliope has used it for and , and Caliborn has used a variant for and . ;"It's hard being X. It's hard, and nobody understands" :Repeated on several occasions. :*First by Eridan ( ) :*Then by Hussie (Mothersprite?) ( ) :*Next used by Nepeta while ( ) :*Then, much later, by Roxy ( ) :**Uses " " instead of "nobody" :*Cronus with . :*Last used by Hussie when ( ) ;Just sort of... :Involves Hussie's narration on one page and the completion of the phrase in a command or an action on the next page. :*First used when narrating for - Gamzee gets his husktop :*Hussie himself after "defeating" - he gets the repaired disc for the Homestuck game. :*Used when Roxy the captchlogue bottle of kidmomgoo :*Used when Jake a Fenestrated wall :The two most recent occurrences listed above both share a similar quality. In addition to the completion of the phrase in a command for the next panel, the next panel's narration begins with "You just sort of X." :There are other pseudo-occurrences where the phrase "just sort of" ends a line and is picked up on the next line. :*Feferi wants to be of moirails with Eridan :*Davesprite to Dave about :*Dave to Karkat about ;Kanaya getting knocked off the lab's teleporter pad :As someone else teleports from the other end. First by Eridan in Kanaya: Return to the core. Later by Karkat on . Kanaya lampshades the recurrent nature of the gag the second time around. ;Legendary infinite X :Dirk taking a legendary infinite shower, and Jane hoping that Dad is having one of his legendary infinite carwashes. ;Legendary piece of shit :Used to refer to a legendary weapon that fails to live up to its hype, such as the broken and . ; for slaying the imp :Objects used by Rose to smash imps are given their own ranking on the Echeladder. These objects include John's fridge, his bathtub, and the old copy of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery. Later on, Jane's hat also levels up for being perfectly thrown down. : Losing both an eye and an arm Happens to Spades Slick, to Bec Noir, to John's harlequin doll, to Vriska Serket and her ancestor Spinneret Mindfang. Aranea also taunts Dirk with severing her ring arm. John's gift robot rabbit loses his green eye because it's eaten by WV, and later the post-scratch counterpart of that bunny in Jane's room appears to be missing both an eye and an arm. It seems those characters are basically destined to lose their eye and arm, or that if a character loses one they must also lose the other. ;"Lousy (goddamn) stupid ." :So far, every kid save for Dave has his or her for in this . Sollux, in a similar but not-quite-the-same manner, and in a 2X DISGUST COMBO, expresses his distaste for psychics and his window. The Salamander mushroom farmer also said this about the mushrooms. Eridan when talking about a witch seer. (Be Future Eridan.) Vriska also expressed distaste for a in this manner, as did . ;Magic's realness, or lack thereof :Hussie, throughout the comic, switches magic from real (e.g. Rose after she crafts her magical needles) to fake (E.g. Eridan´s introduction), keeping it consistently inconsistent. The gag was taken from one of Hussie's unfinished works, a novel titled Wizardy Herbert. ;"Make-believe time is over" :"Oh God what has he done? ? Please tell me that's just . Please just be please just be please just be . Haha, ok, make-believe time is over! Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god." :Difficulty accepting the death of a cherished one. Technically, this is first seen in , the comic itself having been drawn as a part of Cheerfulbear - PLAY ME. The gag then Karkat finds Sollux dead after the Vast Glub (substance = ). Later, he after watching Eridan slaughter Feferi and Kanaya (substance = ). After that, it is repeated by Hussie himself (substance = mohawk dye). ;Mouth close-ups :In A6A6I1, Hussie gave Jane an extreme mouth close-up with the quote " }}", and continued the gag in A6A6I2, with Meenah (" }}"), Jane again with a more extreme close-up (" }}"), Jake (" }}"), Arquiusprite (" }}"), Karkat (" }}" and in Scribble Mode, no less), and Dave (" }}"). ;No / Yes / No / Yes :Two characters talking have several times repeatedly said "no / yes". First used by Nepeta and Equius several times in one conversation. Later used by Dave and Karkat , Tavros and Vriska , Nepeta and Equius again in Ministrife , Dirk and Arquiusprite , Erisolsprite and Arquiusprite , and Caliborn and Andrew Hussie . The no/yes between Dirk and Arquiusprite is likely a callback to conversations between Nepeta and Equius, who are also Heart and Void players respectively. also although this is surely of no significance whatsoever. ;Not seeing why things have to be a federal fucking issue :John doesn't see why needs to be a , nor why needs to make things into a |federal issue}}. Latula notes that Kankri made a out of her disability in of Openbound. Meanwhile, Rose doesn't see why have to be a |felderal fucking eschew}}, either. ;" sure is/are !" : }} (also reiterated by examining ), ,}} and sure are weird! Similarly, and sure are confusing! And to top it off, and ;Object piles :Jade's Squiddles, Rose's scarves, Gamzee's horns, Equius's broken robots, Eridan's shitty wands and . Dave's Bro's jumble of unbelievably shitty swords may also count. Piles of smuppets are seen in various locations as well. The only unique case is Vriska, since while she does have piles of dice and 8-balls lying around her hive, she was not the one to pile them; rather, they were piled by Kanaya, who was simply cleaning her room. However, Vriska does have a pile of boondollars and boonbucks from her FLARP conquests in her secret room. ;"Oh nooooo..." :Generally with various letters repeated. Fairly self-explanatory. Please make sure to read it in the proper tone of mental voice. First instance: Jade again, the first time from our perspective. In the second instance, Jade is thwarted by a pumpkin. In the third instance, dream Jade's to the accidentally impaled crow. Another example is Nepeta's on her shipping wall to the possible matespritship of Karkat and Vriska. Happens again when Jake . doesn't count. Kanaya . There is another when John is contacted by Karkat for the first time in Act 4. Dave gives upon discovering Jade's dead body. ;Olive Branch of Friendship :One character will describe their actions as being an olive branch of friendship. Karkat the aforementioned branch to John, despite John treating it like . Similarly, Vriska how they can become friends if Karkat continues to recoil from her olive branch like she's . Terezi her for Dave upon their first conversation. Caliborn to persuade Jane to accept his branch in a similar manner. ; :Something, usually a character's power level, is stated to be over 9000. A preexisting meme taken from ''Dragon Ball Z, and its appearances in Homestuck occasionally complain about the meme being old and not funny anymore. Dirk the Condesce's power level as being over 9000, the narration if the reader wants Homestuck to go on for over 9000 panels ( ), Lil Hal himself as being a better AI than HAL 9000 and thus "over 9000" ( ), and Arquiusprite " " in regards to Jake's fully realized Page power